duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
God
God is a collective term for a series of divine beings who have the abilities to increase their power by linking with their own paired God. Details Gods are, as their name suggests, extremely powerful beings who are almighty and many-in-one. When alone, they are weak, but when teamed up with the opposite God(s), they are almighty and can do almost anything, from creation, repairing life to destruction. The stronger Gods can destroy planets and dimensions in one go and recreate them. A god that is not made of multiple beings is known as a "Creator". Story After the apocalyptic war of Spectacle Nova ended, these magnificent beings came in and tried to help the surviving creatures repair the world. However, a part of the Darkness Civilization led by Olzekia, General of Deception refused and sees this chance to attack other civilizations. The Gods were angered and started a war with the Darkness civilization which turned the world into ruins. Eventually, a quintet of gods known as the 5 Element Gods appeared and restored the world completely with their powers. Each group of God is served by an army of Lost Crusaders who were consisted of multiple civilizations regardless of alliance. Out of them, the strongest was Zen and Aku, who can create life, destroy life and rain down judgement easily with only words, as well as Heavy Death Metal, who has the ability to destroy entire worlds with their world destroying "light of destruction" and recreate the destroyed worlds from stratch. Origin Gods After Greatest Caesar, the Dark Kaiser opened the pandora's box to casatrophe, there were a new group of gods unleashed from the dimensional rifts caused by his weapon, the Galaxy Shot - HELL. Unlike the belevolent beings in Violence Heaven, these Origin Gods sought destruction and seeks to give the planet to Origins - the first beings in this planet. They however, were no less powerful than the past Gods; One of them, the Emperor of the Gods were capable of crushing all of the 7 planet-scale Lunatic Emperors in one blow. However, with the help of all civilzations and the NEX and Romanov, they were wiped out. Oracle Gods Oracle Gods were a different race of gods who were cult leaders of "Oracle". Just like the old gods, they were belevolent and sought peace, but since their actions caused stagnation, they were targets of a rebellion who calls themselves "Outrage". While their appearance varies, the highest members, Yomi and Izumo were human-looking and other gods mixed with other races follow them. While usually belevolent, they can link into beings that are stronger than the regular Gods and Origin Gods when provoked. When the Oracle God Yomi was defeated, his succesor (Son?), Izumo became violent and seeked destruction of all outrages. Then he controls Bhutan, one of the major outrages and used him against the other Outrages, then uses this chance to become the invincible "God Izumo, Lawless Godkind" by stealing the Rage Crystal and Oracle Jewel. After Katsumugen, Climax crushed The reborn and imperfect Yomi, the Outrages and Oracles realized that they had a common cause and settled with each other. After then, Zorro Star, Yomi's tactican became a God himself and teamed up with the fully reborn Yomi and the new Izumo. Category:Races